


Children of the Night

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affectionate blood drinking, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mark Lee and the Bi-Monthly Dick Appointment, Super Consensual, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: Eternity,Mark thinks to himself, eyes heavy lidded and lips parted.Yeah, I could go for that.





	Children of the Night

Mark has a little black agenda that he uses to keep track of all of his important plans. He’s always careful to use his neatest print when writing in it, things like "dentist @ 3" and "Jungwoo's birthday," but these days it's getting so full that he can barely fit all the dates he needs to remember in their designated boxes. He's moved on to sticking Post-It notes here and there somewhat close to the correct days, and though it's starting to look a little messy it makes him feel proud that he's doing such a great job of staying organized.

There are two entries this week that he's been paying close attention to. The one written under Sunday says "AMAZING RACE FINALE" in all capital letters, circled and underlined with the words "go XiuChen!" written next to it. The second is on Wednesday and says, printed neatly and calmly, "Yuta."

He doesn't need any additional notes to know what he's trying to tell himself, and he certainly isn't surprised when he gets a text message on Tuesday night from Yuta himself.

**Yuta (8:32 PM): **  
hey cutie <3333 free tomorrow? 

Mark grins as he unlocks his phone, letting his eyes linger for a moment over the message. He pulls his legs up to tuck them underneath himself on the couch, a small thrill of excitement zipping down his spine as he considers his reply.

**Mark (8:34 PM): **   
_Always for you haha. I'm off work at four tomorrow, free all night. _

**Yuta (8:41 PM): **   
_excellent <3333 pick you up at 630 for dinner!_

Mark sends back a thumbs up emoji, trying hard not to sounding too giddy or too excited. Yuta is...cool. There are plenty of people he can be a complete and utter dork around, and while he's sure Yuta likes him for the nerd that he is, he always feels the need to act chill. Yuta's been alive for six hundred and twenty-three years, he doesn't need to put up with Mark's juvenile bullshit.

When Wednesday comes he does his best to tap into that hard-earned calm throughout the day, patiently slogging through his shift at the plant nursery he works at, watering the hydrangeas and making sure the succulents have just the right amount of sunshine to thrive (not too much, not too little). It almost works; it's only occasionally that his mind reverts back to thinking about his date later that night and what he can expect.

At some point he just gives up and lets himself get excited, sitting in the back room on his break and munching on a pack of stale Marshmallow Peeps left over from Easter.

His...arrangement with Yuta isn't anything new. Ever since they met at Coachella three years ago Yuta has been a permanent fixture in his life, always making sure to visit Mark whether he needs to or not. They have fun together. Despite his age and (assumed but never demonstrated) level of maturity Yuta is the first to laugh, the first to cause trouble just because it might make Mark grin. He genuinely enjoys listening to Mark talk about his classes at the local uni and in turn tells Mark about his latest travels and adventures. And now he pays for Mark to be his permanent musical festival date, which is pretty goddamn sweet when you’re a broke college kid selling plants for a living.

So yeah, Mark is excited to see him. Even if they're nothing more than friends who occasionally fuck, the relationship means a lot to both of them and Mark is going to get his fill of Yuta whenever he can. Because who knows, maybe some day they’ll be something a little bit more.

Somehow he makes it home, makes it through the motions of showering and getting dressed. He knows Yuta appreciates fashion so he does his best despite the limited offerings of his closet, settling on the outfit he wore last fall to Taeyong and Johnny’s wedding. The pressed gray slacks thankfully still fit despite his current obsession with soccer and his subsequently thicker thighs, so he tops them off with a white button up and a black tie. He doesn't have a jacket to wear, deciding instead on a long, knit sweater that matches the black of the tie and complements his red Chuck Taylor's. In a moment of self-consciousness he takes a photo and sends it to Ten, who messages back with a surprisingly loving "outfit looks good, sorry about your face though." It's the closest Ten has ever come to saying "I love you."

Clean and dressed, he sits on the couch and messes around on his phone and pretends he's not waiting with bated breath.

Yuta, being Yuta, knocks on the door fifteen minutes late. Mark counts to ten before walking over, forcing himself to take slow, measured steps before opening the door. He leans against the door jam and tries to look cool, folding his arms. "Look, just because you're going to live forever doesn't mean we all have the gift of time. My heart could explode at any minute."

Yuta, rather than rise to the bate, smiles brightly and pulls Mark into his arms. "I've missed you," he gasps, holding Mark tight, kissing all over his face. "Did you miss me? You barely ever text, you're probably having too much fun when I'm not in town to remember your poor, dear friend Yuta."

"You know I don't have fun when you're not around," Mark says with a grin, easily accepting the affection. "You look amazing!"

More than amazing, really. Yuta has had the better part of six centuries to curate his tastes, and they've settled onto something luscious yet refined, elegant and sexy. Today he wears a pair of pants in a crushed velvet of such a deep blue that they look almost black, as well as a flowing white shirt that makes him look every inch the vampire that he is. Layers of necklaces hang around his neck, including a silly looking plastic thing that says "best." There's a matching one hanging around Mark's neck that naturally says "friends" on it. Yuta really pulls out all the stops when giving gifts.

"You cleaned," Yuta teases, looking around the apartment. "Is someone coming over after me?"

"No, shut up," Mark says, blushing. "I clean sometimes."

"You do not. Someone else stayed over this week," Yuta says, a playful glint in his eye. "Was it Jungwoo? Or did you make everything look fancy for Yukhei? Or—" he pauses to gasp “—is there a new friend that I don’t know about?”

Mark pauses for a long moment before sighing. "I cleaned for you,” he says sullenly, found out. 

Yuta smile turns soft as he leans in to steal a kiss. “You know you don’t need to impress me. I like you even when you’re living in squalor.” He's already ushering Mark out of the apartment, down to the parking garage and into his shiny black Mercedes.

Mark quickly changes the subject. "So where's this fancy restaurant you're taking me to?"

Yuta lights up as he pulls onto the street, driving way too fast. Mark's heart always hammers in his chest when Yuta is behind the wheel, all he can do is remind himself that with heightened senses come heightened reflexes. Yuta...probably won't kill him in a fiery car crash. Probably.

"It's amazing, you're going to love it. Super high class, which is why we had to get all dressed up. I promise next time I'll just buy you pizza and we can fuck in the living room, but tonight I wanted to dress you up and take you out."

"Aw. Cute," Mark grins. "Wine and dine me."

Yuta looks over with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Someone's got to, Mark Lee."

-

By the time they get back to his apartment Mark does feel sufficiently wined and dined. Every time they meet up like this Yuta does all the ordering for him, spoiling him with steak and red wine and rich desserts that he wouldn't usually let himself indulge in before sex. Still, he knows why it's so important that he gets a decent meal in his system, something more than the Taco Bell he usually lives off of. He's also well aware that Yuta likes to spoil him, so he just goes with it. He's not going to fight with someone thirty times his age.

The moment the door is shut and locked Yuta presses up close, sliding his too-cold hands along Mark's sides. "Why don't you put on something more comfortable?" he coos. "I'll meet you in the bedroom in a minute.

Mark nods, though first he turns in Yuta's grasp and drags him into a lazy kiss. “I missed you,” he murmurs against Yuta’s lips, twining his arms around a porcelain neck. “You don’t visit me enough.” The moment the words are out he realizes the true extent of them. He’s not just being coy, he _does_ miss Yuta when he’s not around. It’s not just the sex, which...is epic, don’t get him wrong. He misses the companionship, the things they do together outside of the bedroom that end in Mark laughing so hard his cheeks turn pink and his breath comes out in staccato gasps.

“Mark,” Yuta coos, indulging himself in Mark’s lips. “I know. I travel so much these days. I’ll come to visit more, I promise.” It’s not a promise Yuta should be making as it’s one he can’t really keep, but for a moment the words are enough. 

“Pinky promise?” Mark asks with a grin, tugging Yuta’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard enough that it ought to bruise. It doesn’t—Mark doesn’t have the necessary strength to cause Yuta any real harm, not that he’d ever want to. Still, the silhouette of violence sends a shiver down Yuta’s spine that Mark can feel through the warm press of his palms.

“Go get undressed,” Yuta says with a low growl, eyes flashing with something more than desire. Mark pulls away, grinning as he heads into the bedroom. 

Separated by a door and a few breaths Mark heads over to his dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer and peeking inside. It’s where he keeps all of his comfortable clothes, sweatpants and basketball shorts and ratty old band tees, the stuff he’s not afraid of losing if Yuta gets too excited and starts tearing into him. He stares for a few minutes before thinking better of it and shutting the drawer. Naked is probably best tonight. 

He strips and chucks his clothes in the hamper before pulling the blanket and sheets off of the bed, replacing them with a thick layer of dark towels. Once done he lays down, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m ready!” he calls, heart hammering in his chest. 

Yuta doesn’t come immediately. He’s notorious for making Mark wait. For a few long minutes Mark shivers in the cool air, feeling exposed and already way too excited as he waits. Finally the door opens to reveal a smirking Yuta, who leans against the door and watches Mark with dark eyes. 

“No clothes?” he asks, hands tucked neatly in his pockets as he strolls over. 

Mark shakes his head, swallowing hard. “They’ll just end up ruined. Might as well ditch them, right?”

The bed dips and shifts as Yuta kneels on the mattress, eyes taking in Mark’s trembling body. “Smart boy.” He lifts a hand, letting his fingertips trail along Mark’s throat and down the centre of his chest. “And you’re sure you’re up for it? We can always skip to the good stuff, you know this isn’t really the reason I’m here.”

“I know,” Mark breathes, eyes glued to Yuta’s. “That’s why I’m so okay with it. Besides I...I like that part,” he says, voice barely a whisper but somehow sounding thunderous in the silence of his bedroom. 

“Mark,” Yuta groans, a look of pure devastation flickering across his face. He shifts, moving to lay on his stomach between Mark’s thighs. “I’m scared of just what I’d do for you, you know?”

Mark’s hand is shaking as he reaches down to touch Yuta’s cheek, not from fear but from raw need. “I know,” he murmurs. “Now do it, take what you need.”

Yuta nods, leaning in to brush sweet kisses along Mark’s thigh. He smiles softly as Mark trembles under his lips, at the shaky sigh each kiss earns him. “Like this? You liked it this way the last time.” When Mark nods his gaze grows solemn, hands coming up to stroke along the outsides of Mark’s legs. Each touch is light, reverent. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Only when Mark nods does he finally, finally, get on with it. Yuta mouths at a particularly tender spot at the top his thigh, eyes fluttering closed as he swipes his tongue slowly over thin skin. Mark mewls softly as Yuta bites down.

It doesn’t hurt much to be bitten. Yuta’s fangs are sharp enough to ensure the pain is minimal, the barest hint of pressure and slight prick is really all Mark feels before they’re retracted and replaced with desperate lips and a coaxing tongue. Mark can remember how nervous he’d been in the beginning. It had been his idea in the first place, and had actually taken quite a bit of coaxing to convince Yuta to try it at all. At the end of the day Yuta couldn’t turn down a safe, willing source of blood, especially from someone he’d already grown so fond of. 

Now there’s nothing but a warm affection as Yuta sucks gently at his skin, lapping up every stray drop of life-giving crimson before it can hit the sheets. Every now and then his eyes flutter open to look up at Mark and they seem to get stuck there, lost in their connection as Mark dwells on the fact that his blood runs through Yuta’s veins, keeps him alive.

Mark likes him way, way too much.

He gets lost in that as Yuta pulls away, holding a towel firmly to his thigh to stop the flow of blood. Mark’s vision is a little spotty but that’s fine, he just closes his eyes and lets himself sink into the fog filling his brain. 

He floats for a little while. Yuta would never take enough to put him in any danger, but sometimes he gets a little light-headed in a pleasant sort of way. When he comes to he’s laying with his back to Yuta’s chest, warm and comfortable and vaguely aroused as clever fingers stroke through his hair. 

“There you are,” Yuta coos, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He reaches over to the bedside table and a moment later there’s something coaxing him to open his mouth. “Come on, in.”

Mark does as told, letting Yuta press a square of chocolate to his tongue. He lets it melt in the heat of his mouth, humming softly. “Mm. You get what you needed?” he asks once he’s swallowed, blinking sluggishly. 

“I got plenty,” Yuta assures him. He kisses him again, this time just behind his ear. After a few more pieces of chocolate there’s a bottle of water held to his lips, Yuta doing all of the work to tip the crystal-cool liquid into Mark’s mouth. He drinks dutifully, draining the whole bottle before Yuta is satisfied. 

“You did so well, Marky,” Yuta sighs, lips brushing along the side of Mark’s neck, over his pulse and down along the curve of his shoulder. He can already feel the beginning of Yuta’s erection pressing against his back. “You’re so strong, you never even flinch.”

Mark hums, shivering as Yuta’s palm strokes over his belly. He’s still a little light-headed, which just adds to the delicious heat starting to course through his veins. “I mean. Letting a pretty boy between my thighs isn’t really much of a sacrifice,” he says, biting his lip. “Plus I get dinner and sex. I’m not complaining.”

Yuta laughs, nuzzling a kiss against Mark’s shoulder. “Marky. I like you so much.”

He does that thing, that weird vampire thing where he moves too fast and it makes Mark sort of dizzy. One moment he’s sitting back against the headboard with Mark cradled in his arms, the next Mark is flat on his back with Yuta straddling his hips, a wicked smile on his face.

“Okay, little too much blood loss for you to be doing that,” Mark complains, voice weak.

Cool palms slide over his chest, Yuta’s hands moving so he can rub at Mark’s nipples. “I’m ever-so-sorry,” he coos, scraping his thumbnails lightly over the rosy-pink flesh. “How can I make it up to you?”

He looks so beautiful, so eerily perfect sitting clothed over Mark’s naked body. His hair catches the dim light of the lamp on Mark’s bedside table, bringing out the reds and rich, chocolatey browns and giving him a sort of halo when viewed from below. His eyes are dark. The irises are tinged with red, the way they always seem to be after he feeds. His skin is cool to the touch and so, so perfect. Mark wants to devour him.

“I want to fuck you,” Mark breathes. His hands find their way to Yuta’s hips, gripping him tight through the soft fabric of his shirt. “Can I?”

Yuta’s smile is perfectly, impossibly fond. “Of course you can. Let me do the work though, you need to rest. Regain your strength.”

Fingers still plucking and teasing at Mark’s nipples he leans down, capturing his lips in a languid kiss. He tastes of iron, a sharp metallic sacrifice that Mark licks from the inside of his mouth like it might grant him even a little bit of the perfection that Yuta seems to carry with him. Their tongues thrust and tangle, twist and roll, and neither pulls away until the desire is too much to bear.

“Mark,” Yuta gasps as he leans back, sitting up to strip himself of his clothes. Every inch of skin revealed makes Mark tremble, vision a bit hazy. “I wish you could just come with me. Quit your job, drop out of school, travel the world with me Marky.” Once he’s naked he leans down, pressing his lips just under Mark’s jaw. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“It’s sounds like too much fun, temptress,” Mark teases breathlessly. He gives an experimental roll of his hips, sighing when his half-hard cock brushes against the inside of Yuta’s thigh. “Ask me that when I’m not light-headed, yeah?”

“But it’s so much easier to get you to say yes this way.” Yuta’s smile is bright, beautiful, so much so that Mark almost has to look away.

“I still might say yes, though,” he mutters, so low that no one with human ears would be able to hear him. 

But Yuta isn’t human. Yuta is something else, something older, something harder to hide from. He presses his cool fingers to Mark’s cheek, his own face a bit stunned as he forces Mark to look at him. “Do you mean that?”

Mark swallows hard, nods. “I’m serious. As me again when I’m not dizzy, okay? Ask me, Yuta.”

Suddenly he’s captured in a kiss so passionate that he can barely breathe, his hands coming up to tangle in Yuta’s hair in a weak attempt to hold on. Yuta’s hands are everywhere, stroking his sides, mussing up his hair, finding his hands and tangling their fingers together as he shimmies around to lay flat on top of Mark. They kiss until Mark is gasping, pushing weakly at Yuta’s shoulder until he gets the hint and pulls away.

“Some of us still need to breathe,” Mark gasps with a weak laugh, gulping in great lungfuls of air.

“Fine, you breathe,” Yuta hums. “I’ll be down here.” With one more stolen kiss he draws up onto his hands and knees, crawling down the length of Mark’s body until he’s once more kneeling between his legs. 

Mark shivers, licking his lips. “Mind your teeth,” he warns, grinning. Yuta only flashes a quick smile at him, the one that never fails to make Mark’s heart flutter in his chest.

Laying back down on his stomach, Yuta seems to be settling in to take his time. Mark supposes that comes with being alive for hundreds of years. What’s the rush when you’ve got an eternity to look forward to? He watches at Yuta smears lazy kisses along the inside of his thighs, briefly stopping to make sure the wound is properly scabbed over before continuing on. Once satisfied he swirls his tongue around Mark’s navel, grinning when that earns him a huff of laughter.

“So ticklish,” he coos, sliding a palm along Mark’s chest. “I love seeing you squirm.”

“Yeah, because you’re a sadist,” Mark snorts, fingers threading through Yuta’s hair. He’s told it used to be longer, right down to Yuta’s shoulder blades, back when men were more likely to wear their hair that way. Now it’s the perfect length to grab onto, to tug at when Yuta is trying not to break Mark’s hips as he pounds him into the mattress. And god, does Mark like to pull. He knows he can’t hurt Yuta, not really. He loves to try though, loves to yank his head back and look him in the eye while Yuta is buried deep, loves the way the simulated act of violence seems to make Yuta wild. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a tongue sliding along the underside of his dick, teasing the vein before curling around the head. “You stopped paying attention to me,” Yuta complains, pressing a lush kiss to the head.

“But I was still thinking about you,” Mark argues. 

“Well. That’s good then, I suppose.” Satisfied with Mark’s answer, Yuta carefully tucks his lips over his teeth before sinking down the length of his cock to swallow him whole. Mark yelps, digging his toes into the bare mattress and trying not to thrust up.

Yuta sucks dick like he’s had six hundred years to perfect his technique. He’s an expert at responding to the unconscious feedback Mark gives him, the moans and cries and the way he shifts his hips in an attempt to get more. And god, does he give Mark more. He gives him _so much_ more.

“Are you trying to make me come before I get the chance to fuck you?” Mark whines as Yuta laps at his slit, coaxing more precome from his leaking tip. Sometimes Mark wonders if Yuta likes that more than the blood. He’s never seen anyone so excited to swallow.

Yuta pulls off with a _pop!_ and draws the back of his hand across his lips. “We have to work in your stamina,” he says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Shut up, you’ve had a lot more practice than me,” Mark laughs. 

“Are you calling me a slut?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Yuta once more moves to straddle Mark’s lap, slowly rocking their hips together. There’s a bottle of lube waiting on the nightstand next to the leftover chocolate and Yuta is quick to snatch it up and pop the lid open. “Just for you, Mark,” he purrs, slicking his fingers with lube and reaching back to tease his fingers over his hole. “Your slut.”

There’s probably some witty retort Mark could come up with, but he’s too busy staring in awe as Yuta fingers himself open. He’s so fucking pretty like this, back arched and head thrown back, eyes fluttering shut as he slips two fingers inside. All Mark can do is slide his hands along Yuta’s thighs and watch. Watch as he gasps when he finds his prostate, watch as his dick twitches and drools onto Mark’s stomach with each thrust. Watch as Yuta gets himself ready for Mark’s cock.

_Eternity,_ Mark thinks to himself, eyes heavy lidded and lips parted. _Yeah, I could go for that._

Mark may not have superhuman strength or dizzying speed but he’s still able to flip Yuta onto his back, drinking in the yelp that earns him as the movement jostles Yuta’s fingers deeper. “You’re supposed to be resting,” Yuta complains, words muffled as Mark steals a few short kisses.

“That’s boring. Resting is boring,” Mark pants, pointedly ignoring the way his head spins. He grabs the lube, tipping way too much into his palm and watching as it spills onto Yuta’s stomach. The rest he smears onto his length, jerking himself off a few times as he watches Yuta’s fingers thrust and stretch. “Take them out.”

“Bossy,” Yuta mutters, though it’s clear by the look in his eyes that he’s not really complaining. Especially when Mark rubs the tip of his cock against Yuta’s entrance, a few teasing strokes before thrusting in.

“M-Mark,” Yuta chokes, eyes fluttering shut as he loses himself to the sensation. “Missed you, missed this, needed you so bad…”

“I’ve got you,” Mark whispers, guiding one of Yuta’s legs over his shoulder, wrapping the other around his hip. Yuta’s hands grasp until Mark leans down a bit, just in reach for long, thin arms to wind around his neck and hold on tight. “You’re okay, babe. I’ve got you.”

They find their rhythm easily, just as they always do. Mark starts with slow rolls of his hips, taking his time no matter how desperately Yuta tries to coax him into speeding up. “You can give a blow job for hours, but the minute I start fucking you it’s go time,” Mark says breathlessly. “Relax.”

“But you feel so good, Marky,” Yuta whines. He shivers when Mark presses his hips against Yuta’s ass, grinding in deep. “O-oh…”

“There you go,” Mark whispers. “Just relax.”

He stays committed to his slow, steady pace, winding Yuta up like a music box, turning the key and watching him sing. Yuta is so generous with his affection, with sharing his pleasure. He moans and whimpers and whines so freely that Mark half suspects that the neighbours may hear, though he doubts they’ll have the guts to complain to a vampire about keeping it down during sex. So Mark doesn’t worry too much, just focuses on earning more of those pretty noises that fall from Yuta’s parted lips.

Finally Yuta hits the limit of his patience. “Go faster or I’ll make you go faster,” he groans, rolling his hips. His nails are digging into the skin of Mark’s back, hard enough to draw crescents of blood to the surface. Once he realizes what he’s done Yuta brings his fingertips to his mouth, licking them clean. 

And yeah, Mark’s ready to speed it up. He pushes Yuta’s thighs against his chest, allowing him to really put his weight into it as he snaps his hips forward. Yuta immediately wails around the fingers in his mouth, eyes snapping shut as Mark nails his prostate.

“G-good, so good,” he cries, eyebrows knit as he latches a spit-slick hand onto Mark’s shoulder. “Mark!”

Mark can only gasp, looking up at Yuta from under his lashes as he fucks into him. Yuta’s always so tight. He supposes it has something to do with him being dead, his body being unable to adapt and adjust like everyone else’s. It’s fucking incredible. He thrusts hard into Yuta’s slick hole, gasps and moans as Yuta’s body grips him so nicely, trying to pull him back in every time he draws out.

“Touch my dick, m’gonna come,” Yuta whimpers, eyes wide and wet. He gets like this when Mark is on top. More submissive, quicker to beg. He looks at Mark with soft eyes as he asks for his pleasure, like he isn’t happy to take and take and take when he’s the one in control. Mark falls for it every time.

He wraps his fingers around Yuta’s dick, still slick from lubing himself up, and sets a punishing pace that has Yuta arching off of the bed and against Mark’s body. 

“Yuta,” Mark groans, the air punched out of him like he’s been kicked in the ribs. “You’re so pretty, s-so good for me, want to see you come…”

Yuta nods frantically, rocking down to meet every desperate thrust. “I love you Marky,” he sobs, dick twitching in Mark’s hand. “F-fuck, gonna come for you, gonna...ah!” He spills hard into the tight heat of Mark’s grasps, every muscle in his body strung tight, like a violin bow close to snapping. Mark’s eyes hungrily drink in the planes of his body. The pale perfection of his skin. The fact that Yuta just said—

“Oh fuck!” Mark gasps, slamming in once more before spilling into Yuta’s heat. He loses control of himself, thrusting down with short, hard snaps of his hips that leave Yuta whining from the overstimulation. It’s a long moment before he’s able to calm down, slowly pulling out and falling on top of Yuta.

There’s a long moment of silence before either of them speak.

“I’m covered in lube,” Yuta finally sighs, hands stroking lightly over Mark’s back. “You got it everywhere, you messy bitch.”

Mark barely hears him, too lost in his own thoughts. For a while he debates keeping it to himself, but he finds himself completely unable to hide things from Yuta. “You said you love me,” he blurts, keeping his cheek pressed to Yuta’s chest so he doesn’t have to look him in the eye.

Yuta is silent for a while, hands pausing their journey over Mark’s skin. When he speaks he sounds confused. “Did you...did you not know?” he asks slowly, as if baffled by Mark’s statement.

Although, thinking on it, Mark supposes that yeah, he’s probably known for a while. He reaches up, lightly touching the stupid “best friends” necklace Yuta got him at a Claire’s one day while they were wandering around the mall, the necklace he wears every day no matter what he’s doing.

“Maybe I did know,” he muses, unable to hide his grin when Yuta laughs.

“Mortals are so obtuse,” Yuta teases, poking his side. “I forgot that it takes a century or so to learn how to read people. You’re absolutely useless.”

Mark tries to swat his hand away, making a soft noise of complaint. “Be nice, you just drank all of my blood.”

“All of your blood,” Yuta snorts, rolling his eyes. “Come on, you big dumb baby. Let’s take a shower and go to sleep.”

Mark looks up, considering him. “You’re going to stay the night?”

“Of course I am.”

Mark takes a breath. “Will you...stay for the week?”

Yuta is silent and Mark thinks that maybe he’s pushed his luck. But then Yuta smiles, wrapping his arms tight around Mark’s body and hugging him close. “I mean, I was going to go to New York Fashion Week, but you’re more fun. Yeah, I’ll stay for a bit.”

Mark’s smile is blinding as he leans up to kiss Yuta’s grinning lips. To Yuta a week isn’t that long, but to Mark it’s everything. And who knows, maybe after a week he’ll ask for another. And maybe an eternity, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Running the Spookfest has been a total blast, hope you enjoyed my contribution! I'm so grateful to everyone who decided to participate. <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)


End file.
